Under the current state of the art, power consumption properties of a processor may be measured to, for example, prevent the silicon device (hereinafter “chips”) on which the processor resides from overheating. One example of a power consumption property is temperature. For example, chips may have on-chip temperature sensors that may each include a number of outputs that indicate a current temperature (or temperature range) of the chip. Since the efficiency at which an application executes may be related to how much power is consumed by the application code, it may be useful to know which parts of the application consume the most power so that the application code may be optimized.